1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to applications in a data processing system. Still more particular, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for inserting code fixes into applications in a data processing system at runtime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, maintenance to applications, such as critical applications, requires that the applications to be taken down before fixes or patches may be applied. “Critical applications” are applications that are needed by an organization to perform functions deemed critical to their business. An organization, may be, for example an Internet-based business. Examples of critical applications include Web-based applications of a service provider, database management applications, and legacy applications.
If the critical application is a service-oriented application, such as, a Web-based application, the requirement of application down time in order to apply fixes and patches creates a problem for both the service consumers and the service providers. This problem not only affects convenience of the consumers who want to acquire the service, but also affects the revenue possibly generated by the service providers.
No mechanism currently exists that allows maintenance fixes and patches to be applied without taking down the applications. In addition, no mechanism currently exists that automatically detects the need for fixes and patches and applies the needed fixes and patches at runtime without taking down the applications.